1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensable alcohol breath analyzer system and more particularly pertains to self-analyzing one's breath for alcohol content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of breath analyzers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, breath analyzers of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of analyzing a person's breath by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,535 to Lamont discloses a Breath Alcohol Tester. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,673 to Eriksen et al. discloses a Disposable Sobriety Tester. U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,391 to Risolia discloses a Vending Machine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,646 to C. Ferguson discloses a Device for Detecting Ethyl Alcohol. International Application Number PCT/US84/00345 to Schmitz discloses a Disposable Breath Analyzer Device and Method of Fabrication. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,448 to Miczka discloses an Apparatus for Determining the Alcohol Content of Exhaled Air.
In this respect, the a dispensable alcohol breath analyzer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of self-analyzing one's breath for alcohol content.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved a dispensable alcohol breath analyzer system which can be used for self-analyzing one's breath for alcohol content. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.